bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksteel Baelfyr
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810628 |idalt = 810628 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8459 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 30 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 14, 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 20, 15, 10, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 14, 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 25, 15, 10, 5, 4, 2, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 14, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104 |sbb_distribute = 20, 10, 25, 15, 10, 5, 4, 2, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 53 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 8, 14, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104 |sbb3_distribute = 20, 10, 25, 15, 10, 5, 4, 2, 4, 3, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 56, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104 |ubb_distribute = 15, 5, 10, 5, 20, 15, 10, 5, 4, 2, 3, 4, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 53, 59, 65 |ubb2_distribute = 70, 20, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb3_frames = 54 |ubb3_distribute = 100 |ubb3_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb3_effectdelay = 1 |description = Granted Faefire by Starsage Zeruiah, Baelfyr leads the humans of the Central kingdoms in war against the Voidborn invasion alongside the Fae. A cunning and charismatic man at home on both the political and physical battlefields, Baelfyr trailblazed equality for the common people; far fewer, however, knew of his underhanded practices. Zeruiah's decision for the leader of the human kingdoms to wield such a divine force was not an easy one to make—she saw in Baelfyr a hungry, burning ambition, one that aligned with mankind's inherent destructiveness. Someday, the guardian of the Vale feared, she would stand before this wolfish rogue not as an ally, but as an enemy. In his bid for mankind to ascend to the status of gods, Baelfyr would steal the blessed Faefire and harness its power to raise empires of mythical blacksteel. Indeed, Baelfyr had argued that in order to tear the Voidborn corruption from its root, Faefire must be fused into mortal metal to create weapons of cleansing fire. His conviction was overwhelming, logic sound, and yet Zeruiah was made uneasy by his hunger for power. Perhaps these are the unfounded worries of the great Starsage, for even the gods can be paranoid...but much like Baelfyr's blacksteeled visage, scarcely anyone can predict what lies beneath his wolfish smile. Perhaps, among humans, everybody wants to rule the world. |summon = Heheh. Come seeking Faefire, have you? Good, good. Harness the fire. Fan the flames of ambition! |fusion = The age of Mankind is nigh! By your strength, I will show the world the power of Man's fire! |evolution = Heheh...excellent. The world shall know of Man's brilliant blaze! No longer shall we skulk in the shadows!" |hp_base = 5988 |atk_base = 2659 |def_base = 2399 |rec_base = 2419 |hp_lord = 8554 |atk_lord = 3799 |def_lord = 3427 |rec_lord = 3456 |hp_anima = 9671 |rec_anima = 3158 |atk_breaker = 4097 |def_breaker = 3129 |def_guardian = 3725 |rec_guardian = 3307 |def_oracle = 3278 |rec_oracle = 3903 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Incandescent Desire |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn, probable damage reduction to 1 & negates critical and elemental damage |lsnote = 350% BB Atk, fills 10 BC per turn & 20% chance of taking 1 damage |bb = Brimstone Blaze |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, adds probable evasion for 2 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 25% HP, 600% BB Atk, fills 12 BC, 20% chance to evade attacks & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Cerberus Invocation |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, adds probable evasion to self for 1 turn & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 300% + 450% * HP / max HP, 200% Atk & 60% crit rate during Stealth, 100% Spark to self, 30% chance to evade attacks & 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 2 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = 11 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 22 |sbbmultiplier3 = 500 |sbb_hpscale3 = |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Howling Hellfire |ubbdescription = 13 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 3 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Fire attack on single foe, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, fills 100 BC per turn, 450% parameter boost & 80% chance to evade attacks |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 13 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb2_hpscale = true |ubbhits3 = 1 |ubbaoe3 = 1 |ubbdc3 = 2 |ubbmultiplier3 = 3000 |ubb_hpscale3 = |dbb = Cycle of Hatred |synergy = Magma |bondunit = Infinity Starsage Zeruiah |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, max HP, Atk relative to Def, BB gauge, Def relative to Rec, BC, HC, Item drop rate, 80% evasion & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Eye of the Wolf |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies, adds probable Spark critical, critical damage may inflict random status ailments & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 30% chance of 100% Spark critical, 75% chance of inflicting status ailments upon crit & 20% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = 810627 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, greatly boosts Def relative to lost HP |omniskill1_2_note = 1% Atk per 1% HP remaining & 2% Def per 1% HP lost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates Def ignore effect |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_2_note = Fills 14 BC |omniskill6_3_sp = 20 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds Fire barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_3_note = 4000 HP Fire Barrier |omniskill6_4_sp = 20 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds 200% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = 30 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds 11 combo probable powerful Fire attack on single foe effect to SBB |omniskill6_5_note = 30% chance to attack. 70% chance to deal 0% HP damage otherwise. |omniskill6_6_sp = 30 |omniskill6_6_desc = Massively enhances UBB |omniskill6_6_note = Adds 30% OD fill effect, adds 1000% BB Atk boost for 5 turns effect, allows existing UBB buffs to last an additional 2 turns. 5 turns total. |howtoget = |notes = *Baelfyr’s SP that adds an extra attack will always activate. Though it has a 70% chance to deal 1 damage. *Baelfyr’s Alternate Art is available in the Brave Summer 2019 bazaar for 2,000 Tokens. **On October 2, 2019, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 10,000 Merit Points. |addcat = |addcatname = Baelfyr 2 }}